warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Only She Knew
This is a one-shot told from Firestar's point of view. It tells how he figured out about Cinderheart being Cinderpelt and all of that. I thought of this, and I figured I had to write it. Enjoy! (Note, it isn't done yet.) Remembrance Hello. I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. I was first a kittypet called Rusty, then I joined ThunderClan as Firepaw with the great Bluestar as my mentor. When I was a warrior named Fireheart, I got my first apprentice and her name was Cinderpaw. At first, Cinderpaw was so annoying and would not listen. I started to wish my apprentice was Brackenpaw, who was Graystripe's apprentice and Cinderpaw's brother. But I soon got used to Cinderpaw and taught her the proper way to be a warrior. Her training was running smoothly, but then one day I realized Tigerclaw had set a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath. I went back to camp to tell Yellowfang what I knew and that I was going to spot it. I couldn't tell the deputy because Tigerclaw was the deputy. As I was telling Yellowfang, Cinderpaw overheard me. She said she would go warn Bluestar and I told her no and to stay in camp. But Cinderpaw didn't listen and she went to the Thunderpath. By the time I realized she was gone I went after her and found her laying by the Thunderpath and saw a monster had crushed her leg. I rushed her back to Yellowfang and the medicine cat treated her. Yellowfang couldn't heal Cinderpaw's leg properly because there was no way. Cinderpaw never became a warrior and had to become a medicine cat like Yellowfang. My heart ached to see this but she had to. Cinderpaw later became Cinderpelt and then Yellowfang died in a fire and she became the full medicine cat. I remember when she died. I was fighting the badgers alongside Midnight, when I heard that Sorreltail was kitting. I couldn't beleive that she started labor during the battle. Cinderpelt rushed to the nursery and I let her take care of that. At the time, my daughter Leafpool was Cinderpelt's apprentice. But Leafpool had ran off with the WindClan warrior Crowfeather and wasn't at camp at that time. The badgers I was fighting had ran off and Midnight ran off to fight more of her kin. Then I heard a screech from the nursery, and then Brackenfur running towards the den. I froze. Perhaps it was Sorreltail. I convinced myself it was and continued fighting. Within seconds, I smelled Leafpool's scent. I turned and saw Leafpool and Crowfeather at the camp entrance. Crowfeather immediately started fighting the badgers and I saw Brackenfur call for Leafpool. Leafpool ran off towards the nursery and I rushed to Crowfeather's side to help him with the badgers. When the battle was over, Leafpool yelled for me. I ran to the nursery and froze at the entrance. I saw something that made a tear shed from my eye. Cinderpelt was laying dead beside Leafpool. Sorreltail had already had her kits, but Cinderpelt was dead. Brackenfur came in the nursery after me and gasped when he saw Cinderpelt's body. I felt bad for him since Cinderpelt was his sister. Turns out, the badger had killed Cinderpelt. I was as sad as I was when Yellowfang and Bluestar died. The Truth Revealed I was sitting in my den thinking about my whole life, but when I got to the part about getting Cinderpelt as my apprentice, my heart broke. Cinderpelt always had wanted to be a warrior and I know she fought hard for her life when that badger attacked her, however, I must not have trained her well enough in the warrior section. Then I thought about how Sorreltail and Brackenfur named one of their kits Cinderkit in honor of Cinderpelt. I went to them later on and told them I thought that was a great way to honor Cinderpelt. I wanted to train Cinderpaw when she became an apprentice, but I then thought about my second apprentice and nephew, Cloudtail. He had not trained an apprentice yet so I thought it would be great for him to mentor Cinderpaw. I wanted a cat trustworthy to mentor Cinderpaw. I thought about how soon it was until Cinderpaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw would be warriors. I decided to pay Leafpool a visit. I couldn't get Cinderpelt off of my mind and I knew Leafpool loved Cinderpelt like a second mother. I got up and ran off to the medicine cat den.